


Wisteria

by fat_fish_in_space



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Hux, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gardener Luke Skywalker, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sex in later chapters, Slow Burn, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a respectable CEO of one of the biggest flower company in the world, started by his grandfather. </p><p>So it was logical he would fall for a gentle gardener, right? </p><p>Phasma was never going to let him live it down.</p><p>***<br/>NOTE: This story is discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a CEO/Gardener AU that has been going around in my head for some time.
> 
> Luke is older here, like in Force Awakens. 
> 
> Also, my first fluff <3
> 
> Again, English is not my first language, so sorry for any stupid mistakes.

“You are hopeless.” Came Phasma’s unimpressed voice from his right.

Hux just snorted looking at his assistant and best friend. He knew that, she didn’t need to rub it in.

“Stop mopping around and tell the girl you like her.” She continued, flicking through her magazine.

Hux’s eyes widened.

“W-what?!” He spluttered.

Phasma gazed at him for a moment. She was judging him with her eyes, he could tell.

“Hux, you are never this distracted. You basically breathe your work. It’s obvious you have fallen for some unfortunate girl and can’t stop thinking about her. Knowing you, you also didn’t tell her that. So save us all the drama and just go see her. You are useless in this state anyway.” She said, her eyes returning to the magazine.

It was something about weapons. Of course. Typical Phasma.

“First of all, whatever gave you the idea that I have fallen for someone? It’s ridiculous. Secondly, I have work to do, I can’t just leave it all to go play Romeo and Juliet with someone.” He shot back.

Hux tried to focus on the documents in front of him. Why did their newest client need so many Begonias anyway?

“You are joking, right? Hux, you are in your 30s, handsome, or at least others seem to think so…”

“Thanks.” Came the dry response.

“…a CEO of one of the biggest flower company in the world, and yet you are still single. Don’t you think it’s high time you settled down with someone? You are not going to be young forever. And it would do good to the company’s image and your own if you found someone.” Said Phasma, putting down her magazine.

Uh oh. She was actually being serious this time.

Hux stopped pretending he was interested in his work. He sighed deeply and hid his face in his hands, elbows on the desk. He sat like that for a few seconds, trying to think of a way to makes Phasma let go off the topic.

“Hux. Talk to me.”

He peaked through his fingers at the tall woman. She was standing in front of his desk now, looking down at him. Hux sighed again, resigned. He fell back into his comfortable chair, putting his hands on his lap.

“What do you want me to say?” He asked with a frown.

Phasma just raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Damn her, she knew what he was trying to do.

“Hux, I am seriously worried about you. Not as your assistant, but as your friend. I can see that something is really bothering you. Please, tell me, what’s going on?” She pressed.

Hux looked to the side, gazing through the big window of his office. The roses were blooming nicely this year…

“Hux!”

Reluctantly, he turned to Phasma.

“Alright… So... I might have met someone. There, happy?” He said fast, standing up from the chair.

He walked up to the window, looking down at the garden surrounding his mansion. Spring was generous this year. The world outside was bathed in a rainbow of colors, the sky clear, and the sun high above.

“You met someone? Seriously? Who is she?” Questioned Phasma with disbelief in her voice.

Hux glanced at her over his shoulder for a moment, but after a few seconds turned back to gazing through the window. He felt himself tense, his back to his friend.

“It’s not a… It’s a man, actually.” He responded.

“A man? I didn’t know you were gay. Although, that would explain a lot of things, now that I think about it.”

Hux turned around, surprised.

“You are alright with that? With me being attracted to another man?” He asked.

Phasma snorted.

“Hux, do I look like a prejudiced bitch to you? Wait, no, don’t answer that. Anyway, I would be a hypocrite if I wasn’t okay with you being gay. I mean, I do have a girlfriend, you know?” She replied with a smile.

“Actually, I’m bisexual… Wait a minute… Girlfriend? You never told me that!”

This day was turning out to be full of surprises, wasn’t it? Phasma had a girlfriend, who would have thought.

“Yes, her name is Rey and she is the most badass girl I could ask for. You should see her lifting weights. All those muscles…” Carried on the woman, a dreamy expression appearing on her face.

Hux smiled unwillingly. Who would have thought that the big, strong Phasma would fall for someone like that. She always struck him as a solitary creature. But he was happy for his friend. Now, if only he could deal with his little problem…

“You have to introduce me to her. I would love to meet the one who has stolen the fearsome Phasma’s heart like that.” Said Hux warmly.

He could allow himself to show more positive emotions like that with the woman. She has been with him since the very begging, when his father died tragically in a car accident, leaving young Hux in charge of the whole company that has been slowly falling apart. But with Hux’s determination and brilliant mind, as well as Phasma’s support, he has been able to restore _Nerium Oleander_ to its former glory, just like when his grandfather Wilhuff was in charge.

“Of course I will. But enough about my lesbian romance, tell me about this guy you met. Is he cute?” She pressed with a smile.

Hux sighed for the third time since the start of conversation. Apparently there wasn’t getting around this. He would have to tell her.

“It’s a little complicated actually. He is not… Not who I expected to ever be into.” He answered, a frown appearing on his face.

Phasma snorted, trying to hide a laugh behind her hand.

“What?! Why are you laughing?!” He asked, irritation rising.

“Hux, hun, you have never shown any interest in anyone so far. This is the first time ever that I see you like this. It’s new for you, of course you would think this is not someone you would fall for. I mean, who did you think it would be? You probably have been made to believe that you would end up with some beautiful girl from a magazine’s cover, with big boobs and long hair, didn’t you?” She replied with a smirk.

Hux’s expression became a little ashamed, a blush appearing on his pale face.

“Well, yes… Something like that…” He answered reluctantly.

Phasma shook her head in amusement.

“Ok then, enough stalling, tell me all about him! How did you two even meet?” Sha asked, pulling a chair next to his desk.

Phasma sat down on it, looking at Hux expectantly. She was acting like one of those woman from _Sex and the City_ when they were drilling each other about their latest conquest. Not that Hux would ever be caught dead watching that show. He was just doing… research one day and might have seen a few episodes… Seasons…

“Well?”

Hux grimaced. It looked like he had no choice. When Phasma set her mind to something, she would not let go.

“Alright. I will tell you.” He said sitting down in his own chair.

“It actually happened not so long ago…” He started.

 

***

 

Hux was doing an inspection of one of their main sector of greenhouses. He always liked to check his facilities personally. Hux was aware that most CEOs would prefer staying in their safe and cozy offices, never setting a foot outside. Their knowledge of their business relayed on documents and an array of assistants. And this is why so many of them failed. Hux knew from the very beginning that if he were to save the dying company his grandfather started, he needed to actually go and see what problems they had himself. Besides, Hux liked to have control over everything in his life. It didn’t feel right to him to just leave so many things to fools that didn’t even appreciate grandfather Wilhuff’s great work. After all, his grandfather was the one who pioneered in flower hybrids, the company being responsible for the creation of one of the rarest and most beautiful flowers in the world.

Also, Hux was fascinated by the plants himself. Especially the poisonous ones. He had his own greenhouse back at the mansion devoted to just those. Sadly, for all his genius in business and devotion to it, he was shit at taking care of plants. They all died within a week if he tried to look after them himself. So he had resigned himself to hiring a professional gardener to maintain his personal collection, as well as the vast garden surrounding the big house.

“Sir, would you like me to show you anything else?” Came the voice of the man responsible for this particular area.

Hux felt a headache coming. He massaged his forehead with a frown. The man – what was his name even? – was irritating. He has been trying to suck up to Hux for the last hour, spouting bullshit after bullshit. Hux was pretty sure the guy had no idea about plants. He has seen how rough he was with them when showing Hux around. He would have to call Phasma and tell her they needed someone else for those greenhouses. Or he could just meet up with her for some much needed drinks and tell her about this personally. This sector was pretty close to his home, about an hour drive away actually.

“Sir?”

God, did that guy ever shut up!

He turned to the other man, narrowing his eyes in irritation. A scowl was on his face. He hoped he looked as annoyed as he felt.

“Just point me to the poisonous plants section.” He answered.

The man shuffled nervously under his stare.

“Of course, right this way sir! We just need to go straight up there and reach the greenhouse at the end. Let me tell you sir, we have one of the most…” He started, but Hux interrupted him.

“I will go by myself. That will be all.”

He left the annoying man behind, hearing him splutter in surprise. Hux felt a little satisfaction at that. But right now what he needed was to calm down. There have been so many things that have worried him in this sector. He assumed it had everything to do with the management. The workers actually seemed to be knowledgeable in their fields, which at least reassured him a little. He has seen how some of them looked at the plants they were caring for.

A gardener is a good one when he looks at his plants with love and care.

His mother used to be like that too. She would smile softly and hum when watering the roses outside their mansion. Hux remembered father telling her that they had people to do that, but mother always insisted on doing it herself. She was the most beautiful when she could spend time outside among the endless colors of their gardens.

And then cancer took her away.

Hux shook his head, trying not to think too much about this. Painful memories were better left to the past. He did not have time to dwell on them.

He finally reached the greenhouse that housed the poisonous plants. He hoped he could talk to the gardener working there. Hux was aware that the job in this particular greenhouse was one of the hardest and most dangerous. Poisonous plants were hard to maintain and could actually end up killing their caretaker if not looked after properly. It always fascinated Hux that someone could manage to get those to grow and bloom.

Hux entered the greenhouse. He was hit by a wave of heat and strong smells. He almost coughed. This was the downside of such place. You needed to get used to the change in air, before actually proceeding.

But Hux was used to this. He took a few calming breaths and closed to doors behind him. He was already feeling better. The place looked to be well maintained, the plants blooming left and right. So many colors and variations. It was brilliant.

Suddenly, Hux heard soft music. It was coming from deep within the greenhouse. He raised a surprised eyebrow. He knew that some people believed that music helped plants grow better. Or talking to them. Hux found the notion a little ridiculous. They were plants. As much as he liked them, he knew they were not sentient and could not appreciate such things as beautiful music or a good conversation. Especially the poisonous ones.

He decided to investigate. It must be the gardener working here that played the music. It was some instrumental piece, but Hux couldn’t place where he heard it before. But it was beautiful, he had to admit. The soft tones were calming.

Slowly, he walked through the greenhouse, looking at all the exotic plants along the way. He noticed that the place was really clean, which he found pleasantly surprising. It wasn’t often that he met gardeners who kept their working area spotless like that. Hux also saw that the plants were arranged nicely, their colors complimenting each other. Someone really took time to makes this place beautiful, despite its deadly inhabitants.

He stopped in front of a vibrant red _Gloriosa superba_ to admire it. This was the first time he has seen one in bloom.

It was marvelous.

“May I help you, sir?” asked a warm voice to his right.

Hux looked up startled. He was about to answer, but his voice got stuck in his throat.

Before him stood an older man, maybe in his late 50s. He was a little shorter than Hux himself. He wore a gardener’s outfit, which was dirty from the soil he must have been working with. He had greying, blond hair that almost reached his shoulders, a beard taking up half of his face. His skin was slightly tanned and Hux noticed that his hands were clearly that of a working man. The man’s eyes…

They were blue. So blue.

And they were looking at Hux now, questioningly.

Hux felt his heart beat a little faster.

“Sir?” Pressed the man, gently.

Hux tried to regain his composure. What was happening to him?

He straightened up and looked the other in the eye.

“I was wondering, how did you get this Flame Lily here to bloom? I have been trying to do it myself for years, but nothing worked so far.” He said.

The older man smiled gently, a warm light entering his eyes when he looked at the plant in question.

“Ah, yes… This is one demanding lady. But a little bit of love, some conversation and time, and she will reward your efforts with this beautiful sight.” Answered the other.

He gently touched the petals of the flower before them, still smiling.

Hux’s heart fluttered. There was… something about this man and his gentle demeanor that has been making him feel strangely. He found he enjoyed the affectionate look the man was giving the plant, how he was talking about it as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

Hux had the ridiculous thought that he wanted the man to gaze at him like that.

“Is there anything else you wanted to know, sir?” Asked the man turning to him fully.

Hux coughed a little into his hand, trying to hide how flustered he was becoming by the other’s presence.

“Ah, yes… You see, I’m here on important business actually, so I do not have a lot of time to chat… But I have been looking for someone to take care of my greenhouse back home that is also devoted to poisonous plants, and let’s say the last person working there… they didn’t know shit about plants and a lot of them died. I fired the man right away, but now I am left with no one to take care of the greenhouse. I have noticed how well maintained this place is and I can see that you have a vast knowledge and experience in the subject, I mean, some of the plants here are very hard to take care of. I was wondering then, if you would be interested in a job offer…”

He was babbling. Like a school girl with a crush. What has gotten into him? More importantly, what was he doing, proposing the other work for him? He didn’t even know the man’s name, for fucks sake! And it was a load of bullshit about the gardener problem. The one he had was pretty decent, if a little annoying.

Actually, scratch that. He was annoying as fuck. Maybe this was a golden opportunity to get rid of him.

He looked up from his musings at the other. The older man was gazing at him in contemplation.

“Well… I have to say, this is really unexpected. I don’t even know who you are.” He said with amusement coloring his voice.

Hux actually blushed in embarrassment. He must have come about as some sort of creep, not telling the other his name and offering a job straight away.

“Yes, of course. Forgive me. I seem to be… a little distracted today.” He answered with a nervous chuckle.

 _Distracted by you_ , he thought.

“You can call me Hux.” He said, extending his hand.

Well played, he thought. He was vague enough. Hopefully, the other wouldn’t recognize him. He didn’t want to scare the older man off with his status.

“Ah! You are the CEO of our company, aren’t you? It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hux. I’m Luke Skywalker.”

The older man smiled gently, grasping Hux’s hand in his smaller one. Hux would have been impressed with the man’s knowledge, but he was too distracted by the feel of their joined hands. Luke’s hand was swallowed whole in his much bigger one. Hux could feel how soft the other’s skin was, despite the many scars that ran over it. Unconsciously, Hux traced his finger over them, looking down in fascination.

A jolt passed through his body.

“Mr. Hux? Are you alright? You look flushed.” Came that warm voice from somewhere before him.

It sounded pretty close.

Hux looked up startled, blushing like mad. Luke’s face was close to his own, looking at him with concern.

Too close.

The older man’s free hand suddenly appeared on Hux’ forehead, probably checking his temperature.

“You seem to be a little feverish. Maybe we should step outside.” Continued Luke.

Hux wanted the earth to swallow him. Would the embarrassments finally end today?

He nodded silently at the other, not trusting his voice at the moment. Luke led him through to the door of the greenhouse, their hands still clasped tightly.

When the outside air hit him, Hux could breathe a little easier. He didn’t feel so suffocated anymore. He looked at Luke who was still gazing at him with worry.

Hux noticed that their hands were still clasped tightly.

He didn’t want to let go.

But the choice was taken from him when Luke himself did just that.

“Mr. Hux. Should I call a doctor?” Questioned Luke.

Hux shook his head.

“No, no. I’m fine, really. It’s just… Today has been overwhelming. I must be tired.” He answered, trying to calm the other down.

For some reason, he did not like the worried look on Luke’s gentle face.

Luke’s face beamed and Hux felt his heart beat faster again.

When Luke smiled like that… He was beautiful. Not in the conventional way. No. There was just something… Something that made you feel warm when the other was directing this happy smile at you. How his whole face just lit up, making it look years younger. His smile made you think that the world was the most beautiful place to live in and that everything would be alright.

What the hell was wrong with him?!

Hux gazed at the other man, thinking. He needed to go back home, have a drink, and try to understand all those strange feelings that were making his heart clench and head hurt.

“Mr. Skywalker… I was being serious about the job offer. I could really use someone with you expertise.” He said finally, switching into business mode.

This was the only way he would be able to hold a proper conversation with the other without acting like a girl with a crush.

Luke looked at him with actual surprise. He bit his lower lip, frowning, clearly thinking about what Hux said.

“I’m not sure to be honest… I do appreciate the offer, Mr. Hux, but…” He started, but Hux interrupted him.

“If this is about money, it’s not an issue. I have enough to pay you triple, if not more, than you are earning here, for your services.”

Luke’s frown deepened.

“Mr. Hux… It’s not really about money. I just can’t imagine leaving this greenhouse behind. Who would take care of it? Also, I do not own a car and this job is a walking distance from my flat. You have to understand, I work manually and often am extremely tired after. I simply do not have the health nor strength to include long travel while working as a gardener.” Said the older man.

Hux himself frowned. He needed the other to agree to his offer. There was no other alternative for Hux. It wasn’t even about just being able to keep the fascinating man close to help him with understanding his own feelings for Luke. He really needed a new gardener for his poisonous plants.

“I will talk with the manager of this sector and tell him you can chose who will take over your position after you leave. As for the living issue… I have a big mansion with enough rooms. You will be able to live there. It will make things much easier, I imagine.”

He was going mad. He actually invited the other to live with him. He never did that with any help at the mansion.

Never.

But Luke. Luke was different, special. He could tell that the moment he met him.

And it had nothing to do with his heart fluttering when he thought about Luke living with him.

Luke’s gaze become gentle again, his smile returning.

“Is it alright if I think about this? This is a huge life change and I don’t want to make a hasty decision.” He said softly.

Hux only nodded in understanding. He knew the other wouldn’t agree right away. He needed time and Hux would give him that. He would have done the same thing if he were in Luke’s position.

“Of course. Here. This is my personal phone number. Just call me when you have made your decision.” He said, handing Luke a piece of paper where he scribbled the numbers.

Luke took it slowly from him, their fingers brushing.

“Thank you.” Said the older man, looking down at the paper.

He shuffled a little, his hand going to one of the pockets in his trousers. Hux observed him like a hawk.

Finally, Luke made a small sound of triumph. He produced a business card, a little bent from where it was hidden, but still clean and readable.

“Here, my phone. In case I forget to call you back or something. I’m sorry for its state, but I am not much of a businessman myself.” He said handing it over to Hux, an embarrassed smile and a blush appearing on his face.

Hux took it unconsciously, looking at Luke’s face in fascination. He looked… cute, with his cheeks dusted red.

Damn him. The man was way older than him. You don’t call someone like that cute.

But it was the truth.

“Thank you. I will be sure to give you a call if I don’t get your answer in a week’s time.” He said to the other, warmth entering his own voice.

Luke smiled again. He really did that a lot. Not that Hux minded.

They exchange their goodbyes and Hux watched as Luke went back inside the greenhouse, the doors closing behind him with finality, cutting the other man from the rest of the world.

Hux turned around, heading towards the exit of the sector.

Now, he had a shitty manager to deal with…

 

***

 

“Oh fuck, this is hilarious!” Shouted Phasma, laughing hard.

Hux turned red in embarrassment.

“What the fuck are you laughing for?! This is serious Phasma! I don’t know what to do!” He shot back, getting up from the chair.

Hux started to pace around the room, his movements shaky. Phasma looked at her friend in pity, still smiling.

“Did he call you back?” She asked finally.

Hux turned to look at her, a hopeless look in his eyes.

“No. And it has already been a week. What if he forgot? Or I have scared him off? What is happening to me Phasma? This man could as well be my father, yet all I can think about was how beautiful he looked with that smile on his face, his warm voice…” He trailed off, his voice slowly turning into a whisper.

Phasma rolled her eyes. Her friend was so dumb sometimes.

“Hux, seriously? It’s clear you are smitten with this guy. And are you really surprised that you have fallen for someone older? You always thought people your age act like little brats. You hate people your age! Besides, what’s the age difference between you two? I vote top 20 years. It’s not that much, believe me. I have seen couples that had to deal with a bigger age gap and they survived. You can too.” She said, trying to calm her friend down.

“But...” Hux started, but was interrupted by Phasma again.

“And he didn’t call you, so what? It doesn’t mean he is not interested in the offer. Maybe you actually need to show him how serious you are. This guy will have to change his whole life for this job, have you even thought of that? Call him. Show him that you will not take no for an answer. Fight for him Hux!”

Hux was looking at his friend with wide eyes. When did she become an expert on relationships?

“Was is the same with you and Rey?” He asked, his gaze softening.

Phasma blushed a little, looking to the side.

“It was more… physical.” She answered.

Hux covered his face.

“Fuck, I didn’t need to hear this. I don’t want a mental image of my best friend and her girlfriend going at it!” He said, groaning.

Phasma huffed angrily.

“I didn’t mean sex you pervert! She fucking punched me in the face when we met!” She shot back.

Hux looked at her, shocked.

“I will never understand you.” He said slowly, shaking his head.

“You don’t have to. Now, what are we going to do about your future lover?” She asked with a smirk.

“He is not my future lover!”

“But he could be! And I know you want him to be exactly that!”

Hux felt a headache coming. Damn Phasma. She knew him too well.

“I can wait a few more days?” He asked, unsure.

Phasma threw her hands up in the air with a huff, looking up at the ceiling.

“God give me strength not to strangle this love sick idiot.” She muttered.

She turned back to Hux.

“No. What you are going to do it pick up your phone and call him. You will tell him that you waited for a week, but because he didn’t get back to you on the job offer, you decided to do as promised and called him to find out his answer. And you are going to do everything in you power to persuade him to agree to it if he is still reluctant.” She ordered.

Hux sighed in defeat.

“Fine.”

He took his mobile out of his trousers’ pocket and looked up Luke’s number. Of course he already had it saved. He did that right after he left the greenhouse after their meeting.

He pushed the call button next to Luke’s name and put the phone to his ear, anticipation rising. Phasma was observing him with rapt attention. She had an encouraging smile on her face.

The signal in the phone suddenly got cut off.

Luke picked up his call.

“Hello, this is Luke Skywalker speaking. Who is calling, if I may ask?” Came that warm, wonderful voice.

Hux felt his mouth go dry. Phasma was right. He was a love sick fool and completely hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLOWER MEANING IN THE CHAPTER
> 
> Wisteria - I choose this for the title as Wisteria, especially the Chinese Wisteria that I had in mind, is meant to to represent expressing your affections after meeting someone special for the first time or a serious devotion, whether it’s to a cause or another person, among other things, which I found fitting for the story.
> 
> Begonia - means beware and be cautious. This and the mysterious new client will be connected with the future part of the story. 
> 
> Roses - for now have simply a more personal meaning, because they remind Hux of his deceased mother. 
> 
> Nerium Oleander - that's the Latin name for the Oleander plant. It is both rather common, but also poisonous. Unassuming, beautiful, but dangerous flower. Basically everywhere in the world. Like the company Hux is the CEO of. 
> 
> Gloriosa superba (Flame Lily) - a symbol of purity and beauty, but also a very poisonous plant. The first flower that Hux and Luke talked about. It is supposed to represent how Hux feels about Luke and how he sees him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wisteria" updated, the end of the world is near!

Hux’s brain stopped working when he heard Luke’s voice. Any rational thought flew out the window. He looked over in panic at the silently observing Phasma, hoping for some kind of guidance. But his friend only smiled encouragingly at him, giving Hux thumbs up. _Damn it, she is not going to help me._ Thought Hux.

“Hello?” Came Luke’s warm voice on the other side of the phone.

Hux breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down a little. He was a powerful CEO for fuck’s sake, he would not be reduced to this love sick fool of a man that he was acting like right now.

“Mr. Skywalker, this is Aurelius Hux speaking. I’m calling you about the job offer.” He said slowly, hoping he didn’t sound as breathless as he felt.

He waited a little for the other to answer him. Hux kept glancing at Phasma all the time, taking strength from the fact that he wasn’t alone in this. He thought that otherwise he would never have been able to even make the call, let alone keep the conversation going.

“Ah, yes! Mr. Hux! Forgive me, I was supposed to get back to you this weekend, but completely forgot. My family visited, you see, and I have been so busy with making sure they were taken care of, that I didn’t even manage to call you.” Answered Luke with an embarrassed laugh.

Hux felt his heart quench painfully. Family? Was Luke already married? Did Hux even have a chance with him, or was this relationship doomed from the start?

“Family, Mr. Skywalker? Forgive me for being so forward, but when I offered you the job, you never mentioned any family. I am afraid I cannot accommodate more people than you…” He started, hoping to get some more information from the man.

“Oh no! You understood me wrong! My sister visited with her family, and let’s say her husband and son are a handful. Not like Leia herself isn’t…” Answered Luke, muttering the last part probably to himself.

Hux sighed in relief. There was still a chance that Luke wasn’t in any relationship and Hux had a chance. Well, his chances definitely would rise if the older man worked for him and lived with Hux in the same mansion.

Against any rational thought, his imagination ran wild. He saw Luke working out in the garden in the sun with a warm smile on his kind face. How he would delicately cradle the flowers he was taking care of. And Hux would be out on the patio, drinking something cold, being content to just observe the other do his job; enjoying Luke’s soft humming. Luke definitely hummed to himself when he worked, considering he had music playing in the greenhouse when they met. He seemed like the type anyway. A smile spread on his face at the pleasant thoughts. He really was a love sick fool after all.

“Mr. Hux? Are you still there?” Questioned Luke’s concerned voice.

Hux snapped out of his pleasant mood. He felt heat raise in his cheeks in embarrassment. He was glad Luke couldn’t see him right now, making a fool of himself. But Phasma did and she was very amused by the whole spectacle, if the unladylike snort was anything to go by. Hux glared at his friend silently, his gaze promising retribution. Phasma only raised an unimpressed eyebrow and mentioned with her hand to the phone still held next to his ear.

“I’m sorry Mr. Skywalker, as you know I’m a busy man and my mind sometimes drifts away. I assure you, it has nothing to do with you.” Hux placated the other quickly.

Luke obviously sighed in relief.

“I’m glad. Now Mr. Hux, about the job offer… I have been thinking about this a lot and I think I would like to give it a try, as long as what you promised before about my old job and the living accommodations is still on the table.”

Hux heard Luke’s words, but they only registered after a moment. He felt like the luckiest man alive. Heavens, he could hear trumpets of triumph playing in his ears. His love interest agreed; Luke was going to live with him. And work, work for him too, he mustn’t forget about that. It would be strange if Luke moved in and he wasn’t given any tasks. A huge grin spread on his face. He wanted to sing and dance, which should have worried him since he never felt like this. But right now Hux didn’t care. Everything was looking better and better by the second.

“I will not lie, I am so glad to hear that you have taken me up on my offer! My plants really need someone experienced to finally take care of them. I assure you, Mr. Skywalker, you will want for nothing while living here. I will make sure of that personally.” Hux said in a husky voice.

He felt giddy, like a child about to open a present. Is this what falling in love feels like? Hux didn’t really believe in love at first sight, but the more he thought about Luke, and the more he talked with the older man, the deeper he was pulled in by him.

Luke laughed softly, the sound the most beautiful thing Hux has ever heard in his life. He closed his eyes in pleasure, still smiling, completely ignoring Phasma who was looking at him with wide, shocked eyes.

“Well then, Mr. Hux, I see that you are truly in a desperate need of a proper gardener. At least now I know that my decision was the right one. How are we to go about this?” Questioned Luke curiously.

Hux thought for a few seconds. He didn’t want to miss any part of Luke’s move into his life. He wanted to be there every step of the way. Plus, there still were things they needed to discuss if this was going to work. _Hmmm, I need to clear my schedule._ Thought Hux.

“How about this Mr. Skywalker, I will come over to your house and we can discuss all the details of your new job and the move there?” He proposed.

“Oh, that actually sounds like a very good idea Mr. Hux! Which day would work best for you?” Answered Luke warmly.

“Whichever day is good for you Mr. Skywalker, I have the comfort of being able to alert my schedule, while I know that you have set work hours.”

A few seconds of silence followed. Luke was clearly thinking about which date to pick. Hux heard shuffling of paper on the other end. Luke was probably checking his calendar. What a precious man, he still used paper calendars instead of a smartphone.

“Hmmm… Would this Tuesday at 4 pm work for you?” Came the next words.

Hux nodded to himself in thought. He actually didn’t have anything that important planned for Tuesday. It could be easily moved, Luke was more important.

“Yes, of course. Then I should see you then?” Hux asked, still giddy.

“Yes, yes. Do you have my address?” Continued Luke.

“Yes, the home addresses of all our workers are in our main database.” Answered Hux.

“Oh, alright then. Then I will see you on Tuesday Mr. Hux. Have a good day!” Said Luke warmly.

Hux smiled.

“Of course. Have a good day yourself, Mr. Skywalker.” He said back and heard the other disconnect.

The moment Hux was cut away from Luke he realized what just took place. With trembling hands he put his phone on the nearest coffee table and collapsed in one of the ridiculously expensive armchairs in his office. This one was blood red, made from mahogany.

Hux sat there, staring into space, unmoving. He was processing the fact that Luke agreed to his offer. He was going to have the man as close to him as possible. Was he ready for that? _Oh my stars, what have I done?!_ He thought in distress.

“Hux? Earth to Hux, are you in there?” Came Phasma’s concerned voice somewhere from his right.

Hux turned hollow eyes towards the woman hovering next to him.

“Phasma… He said yes.” Came his trembling voice.

Phasma smiled widely, punching him in the arm good naturedly. Hux yelped from the pain. Damn that woman could pack a punch!

“What was that for?!” He screeched inelegantly.

“Well, that was for not being an idiot anymore and finally going for the man of your dreams!” She answered back with a laugh.

Hux grimaced at her words. But then he remembered how he felt when Luke agreed to his offer, how weightless and happy he was just from hearing his warm voice. A small smile appeared on his face.

“You are right. You are absolutely right Phasma! Now I just need a plan…” He said, muttering the last part.

Phasma looked at him questioningly.

“A plan? Hux, this is feelings we are talking about. You don’t plan for those.” She said with a snort.

“Of course I need a plan! I have to seduce him somehow, right?!” He shot back, already irritated with how uncooperative she was being.

Phasma rolled her eyes at him. She sighed loudly with disapproval.

“Can’t you just be yourself and let nature run its course? Hmmm?” She said, not convinced in the last by his idea.

Hux himself snorted now. Phasma didn’t understand. There were so many things that could go wrong. There was the age difference between Luke and himself to take into consideration; their different social status. Luke also seemed like a man who would like things that Hux hated. Except plants. But besides that, Luke was probably an old fashioned person, who shied away from technology (if his calendar was anything to go by), while Hux, who still liked the splendor of the old days, was very much a futuristic man himself. Also, what if Luke wasn’t even gay to begin with? Or at least bisexual? And the question of Luke’s relationship status was still under a big question mark. While Luke definitely wasn’t married, he could have someone he was involved with. Hux really hoped that wasn’t the case. He didn’t want to hurt Luke, but he wasn’t above destroying anyone who got in his way of seducing the other man and making him fall for Hux as hard as he already did for the other.

“So I guess this means we are starting operation 'Seduce Luke Skywalker?'” Asked Phasma, some humor returning to her voice.

Hux smiled himself at his friend. Yes, it seemed like they would be doing just that.

The young CEO looked at the beautiful King Protea standing in the corner of his office.

It just bloomed, the flower a vibrant red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLOWER MEANING IN THE CHAPTER
> 
> Protea cynaroides – also called the King Protea; the flower symbolizes change and transformation, as well as daring and resourcefulness.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys!

This is sadly not a continuation of the story. Due to a lot of things that have been happening in my life, I lost all the drive for all my stories. I am not happy with how they look, and while I had an idea where they will go, I no longer am sure of that. This is why this story will be discontinued. I might pick it up one day, but it will probably be rewritten first to improve what was written so far and then continued. I might even delete the old version if a new one is created.

I am very sorry to the small group of people who were waiting for this to be continued. It pains me to do this, but I don't see a point in forcing myself and giving you guys something that hasn't got my whole heart in it. It just isn't me.

On the bright side, there will be new stories coming at some point. I hope that you will like those just as much as the old ones.

Once again I'm sorry, please, forgive me.

fat_fish_in_space

 

**April 23rd, 2017**

 

**I just want to inform everyone that this story will stay discontinued, but I will not re-write it or delete it. It will simply stay online as it is for you guys to enjoy!**

**fat_fish_in_space**


End file.
